criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Homeland Bashing
Homeland Bashing is the fourth case of World Edition, as well as the fourth case to take place in Europe. Plot Following the lead in Hamburg, the TSP arrived in Ukraine. The local police force requested Marina and the player to investigate the murder of Lev Lyakh, a boy who was found in his room with his face smashed in. Mid-investigation, Klarysa Kulyk was reported missing. Marina and the player found Klarysa inside a property box in the Odessa Opera and immediately brought her to a hospital. Eventually, Olena Moroz was incriminated as Lev’s killer. After denying involvement, Olena admitted she killed Lev. Tanya Lyakh had bribed her into killing her son because he had always researched about Idole de Lavanda, the mysterious bank account used to bribe people into violent law-breaking actions for unknown reasons. As Tanya was an Idole de Lavanda affiliate, something had to be done, thus, she requested Olena to murder her son. Judge Rosenbloom was disgusted at the two women and sentenced them to life in jail with no chance of parole after they pleaded guilty of murder and affiliation to criminals. After the trial, Bodhi requested the player to check up on Klarysa's situation. The doctor informed the team that Klarysa had run away from the infirmary. The doctor also told that a note on her bed written by her stated that she went to see her best friend. Deducing that she went to the Lyakh household garden, Bodhi and the player followed, only to find an unconscious Klarysa in a tree house. Ross confirmed that Klarysa was dead, so the team passed the news to her father Aleksander Kulyk and gave him her body. Meanwhile, Marina and the player went to the Opera to sweep the area for clues. They found a paper addressed to Tanya from Idole de Lavanda paying her to kill Lev. The team went to Lev's room and found the receipt of the payment. Tanya said that Lev had found a paper detailing Idole de Lavanda's plans, but she confiscated and burnt them. Since the team did not learn where Idole de Lavanda was striking, Marina and the player went to Lyakh Garden once again. They found a poem written by Cedric Aegros titled "Sgarlata". Vinicio Sgarlata stated he did poetry before becoming a sniper with Cedric as his mentor. Cedric's interest in a sniper rifle was suspicious, so Chief Oakley decided the TSP would go to Greece to monitor Cedric. Stats Victim *'Lev Lyakh' (found bashed up on the face in his room) Murder Weapon *'Circular Saw' Killer *'Olena Moroz' Suspects Profile * The suspect is a Christian * The suspect practices ballet Profile * The suspect eats borshch * The suspect is a Christian * The suspect practices ballet Profile * The suspect eats borshch * The suspect is a Christian Profile * The suspect eats borshch * The suspect practices ballet Profile * The suspect eats borshch * The suspect is a Christian * The suspect practices ballet Quasi-Suspect(s) Killer's Profile * The killer eats borshch * The killer is a Christian. * The killer practices ballet. * The killer is a female. * The killer's blood type is A-. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Lev's Room. (Clues: Bloody Circular Saw, Broken Family Locket, Victim's Body; New Suspect: Ilarion Tarasenko; Victim identified: Lev Lyakh) *Examine Bloody Circular Saw. (Result: Blood Sample) *Analyze Blood Sample (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats borshch) *Examine Broken Family Locket. (Result: Family Locket; New Suspect: Tanya Lyakh) *Inform Tanya about her son's death. (Prerequisite: Family Locket restored; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Lyakh Household Garden) *Investigate Lyakh Household Garden. (Prerequisite: Inform Tanya; Clue: Victim's Photo) *Examine Victim's Photo. (Result: Fingerprints) *Examine Fingerprints. (New Suspect: Vinicio Sgarlata) *Interrogate Vinicio about his presence in Lyakh's house. (Prerequisite: Fingerprints identified) *Ask Ilarion about the child's murder. (Prerequisite: Play Lev's Room as a task) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer is a Christian) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Odessa Opera. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Clues: Stained Fabric, Gift to the Victim; New Suspect: Klarysa Kulyk) *Examine Stained Fabric. (Result: Saliva) *Analyze Saliva. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer dances ballet) *Examine Gift to the Victim. (Result: Gift from Olena; New Suspect: Olena Moroz) *Ask Olena about her relationship with the victim. (Prerequisite: Gift from Olena unraveled) *Calm Klarysa about her best friend's death. (Prerequisite: Play Odessa Opera as a task; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Garden Benches) *Investigate Garden Benches. (Prerequisite: Klarysa interrogated; Clues: Broken Toy, Police Baton) *Examine Broken Toy. (Result: Threatening Message on Lev's Toy) *Interrogate Tanya why she broke and wrote threatening message on her son's toy. (Prerequisite: Lev's Toy restored) *Examine Police Baton. (Result: Ilarion's Baton) *Question Ilarion about his baton's presence in Lyakh's house. (Prerequisite: Ilarion's Baton unraveled) *Go to Chapter 3. (1 star) Chapter 3 *Investigate Main Stage. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Clues: Props Box, Wall Safe, Wine Glass with Threatening Message) *Examine Props Box. (Result: Unconscious Klarysa) *Take and check up Klarysa why she locked herself up. (Prerequisite: Klarysa found) *Examine Wall Safe. (Result: Sniper Rifle) *Examine Sniper Rifle. (Result: Serial Number) *Analyze Serial Number. (06:00:00) *Interrogate Vinicio about his rifle. (Prerequisite: Serial Number analyzed) *Examine Wine Glass. (Result: White Substance) *Examine White Substance. (Result: Olena's Saliva) *Ask Olena why she wrote "I love you Lev" on her glass. (Prerequisite: Olena's Saliva identified under microscope) *Investigate Bed. (All tasks before must be completed; Clues: Bible, Bloody BFF Necklace) *Examine Bible. (Result: Skin Cells) *Analyze Skin Cells. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer is a female) *Examine Bloody BFF Necklace. (Result: Blood Sample) *Analyze Blood Sample. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer's blood type is A-) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Calling the Shots (4/8). (No stars) Calling the Shots (4/8) *Checkup Klarysa's condition. (Available after unlocking Calling the Shots) *Investigate Lyakh Household Garden. (Prerequisite: Klarysa Kulyk checked upon; Clue: Tree House) *Examine Tree House. (Result: Klarysa's Body) *Autopsy Klarysa's Body. (06:00:00) *Inform Aleksander about Klarysa's death. (Prerequisite: Klarysa Kulyk autopsied; Reward: Copper Kolt) *Investigate Odessa Opera. (Available after unlocking Calling the Shots; Clue: Torn Paper) *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Message to Tanya) *Investigate Lev's Room. (Prerequisite: Klarysa Kulyk autopsied; Clue: Old Painting) *Examine Old Painting. (Result: Transfer Receipt) *Ask Tanya about her affiliation to Idole de Lavanda. (Prerequisite: Transfer Receipt found; Reward: Burger) *Investigate Garden Benches. (All tasks before must be completed; Clues: Faded Script) *Examine Faded Script. (Result: Cedric's Poem) *Question Vinicio about Cedric's poem. (Prerequisite: Cedric's Poem unraveled; Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Move on to a new crime! (1 star) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of Josh's World Edition Category:Europe (Josh)